violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Reacts to "F*** KTT"
Leland: Hey guys! Today, we will be reacting to Biggie E's "F*** KTT". Dad: And we will be mocking the lyrics of it! Yeagar: Let's begin! KTT has problems Huge f***ing problems And we gon' get em Dad: We don't have problems. Yeagar: Expect for Allah Snackbar kid! Leland: Hey! We're roasting Biggie E, not me! First off, f*** the state of Utah that you claim Becoming immortal is not part of the game How come your video styles are always the same Your cringy videos put Leafy to shame Leland: Disrespecting our state, eh? Yeagar: Since when did we become immortal? Dad: And our video styles are different! And at least Leafy puts work into his videos! Leland: Who even watches Leafy nowadays? I be creeping up the block like Michael Myers You say you get p****, you're the biggest liar I don't want you to get the ad revenue you desire Your Arab stereotypes aren't required Leland: You like to stalk us? Then come kill us then! Yeagar: And Leland does taste me! Dad: Well I'm sorry you're the only person that uses AdBlock! Leland: And what Arab stereotypes do we make? Yeagar: You saying "Allah Snackbar". Leland: I've never said that in my life! But then, yet again, Yeagar is a t*** She's more conservative than Rick Scott She never have blood in her hands not And she's a pedophile, haven't you forgot Yeagar: If I was a gold digger, how come I haven't dumped Leland yet? And since when was I a Trump supporter? Dad: We get she messed up in Kid Temper Tantrum VS Celeste The Oshawott, but that's in the past! Leland: And yes, she's 18 and I'm 10, but at least she doesn't do freaky stuff with me! Dad: But she said earlier that Leland ate her out! Yeagar: I MEAN HE ATE MY COOKIES!!! Dad: Oh. And you also devastated Georgia You should get a heat stroke in Florida You b****es need the Torah You're no more dangerous than Dora Leland: That's right, I've bombed the state of Georgia! Now the Georgians don't have anywhere to live! Yeagar: A heat stroke in Florida? Really? Dad: We're not Jews, and we're definitely not cute like Dora! This Little Dedrick, you always with the Windows Movie Editor You think you've seen your worst, predator Lee isn't gonna be, a senator Cause the girl who always sucks his d*** is Lopez, Jennifer Leland: We've switched to Sony Vegas now. Dad: I've never wanted to be a senator. And Jennifer Lopez sucking me? What? And I'm from Mississippi, yeah, I'm in the street You and your sister need to go back eating sweets I'm tired of the cancer that you constantly excrete After this, your subscriber count is gonna decrease Leland: Hey everyone! Shawn was born in Mississippi! He deserves a Nobel Prize! Yeagar: They should go back to eating sweets? And we poop out cancer? Dad: And good luck getting our subscriber count to decrease! And I'm not done, your videos gone too far Your exploitation is giving your kids a scar Your like the degradation of Kendrick Lamarr You mistreat your children more than in Qatar Dad: Okay, you're kinda true that Leland can lose it sometimes, but he doesn't mean it! Leland: Do you see a scar on me? Also, it's "Kendrick Lamar", not "Kendrick Lamarr"! Yeagar: And we are more mistreated than in Qatar? We're not working our a** off in the sun! And I got a choppa that will give you holes You think abuse is funny, you have no soul I heard you rigged the Utah election in the polls You explode for little things, Leland has no control Leland: Guys if I'm not alive by tomorrow, you can thank Biggie E and his redneck religious friend! Dad: I've never said abuse is funny, nor did I rigged the state elections! You're making up lies now! Yeagar: And he's right about Leland being out of control, I'll give him that. I bet your house smells more than the streets of India You fight the Greeks back Olympia Carole's a pig, she should be in Olivia Leland's no slower than an 98' Silvia Leland: Our house smells more than India's streets? The people LITERALLY treat the streets as a bathroom, but we've never peed or pooped on the floor, and yet, you say ours is more nasty than India? Yeagar: Did you mean "back IN Olympia" instead of "back Olympia"? Dad: My wife isn't a pig, and Leland being slower than a 1998 car? Can you make better similes? And did you forget that I f***ed yo momma I be destroying people's careers like Osama I basically own Lil Uzi's llama I will run your family over with a Mazda Dad: Oh, I'm sure you've slept with Carole before! Leland: And let's bring up being terrorists, despite all the mass shootings the country's been facing! Yeagar: You've never owned Lil Uzi's llama, and Mazda doesn't rhyme with llama, Osama, or even momma! And you will get womped up Get beat up You finna get shot in Jackson You Youtube will be past tense Your fans won't be treated with compassion Leland: This is what Tay-K says in his songs! Dad: At least he truly means it! Here, he's just making empty threats when he only does his killing in Runescape! Yeagar: Like Leafy, who even plays that game nowadays? F*** KTT Fuck Leland He should get murdered in New Zealand You will get no v*****, just c*** And if you dare pull up, good luck F*** KTT Leland: Well thanks, Biggie E. Now I can't be trusted in New Zealand! And I'm not bi or gay, thank you very much! Yeagar: And I don't think we'll pull up on you either! Yeah f*** Leland, f*** Lee, f*** Carole, f*** Leanna And f*** Yeagar, Carlos, and everyone else who loves KTT We will pull up in Utah That's a promise Don't think we playing cause we ain't We will pull up, and we will kill you Like Trippie Redd, shawty know I kill people, real people R.I.P Leland: Go ahead, keep exaggerating yourselves if that makes you feel better! Conclusion Dad: So what did you all think of the song? Leland: It makes RiceGum look talented in comparison! The lyrics are exaggerated, the beat sounds to late 1990s to early 2000s-ish, and the song in general sucks butt! Yeagar: I thought it was stupid too! Claiming I'm a t*** and a pedo isn't something to randomly accuse people of, you know! Dad: And I thought the song was trash! Everyone go dislike all of Biggie E and Shawn Dedrick's Youtube videos! Leland: AND F*** NORTH CAROLINA AND VENEZUELA!!! Dad: LELAND!!! YOU'RE GONNA OFFEND THE VIEWERS THERE!!! Leland: TOO BAD!!! (rips up flags of North Carolina and Venezuela) Dad: LELAND!!! Yeagar: Where in the world did you get those flags? Leland: I got them on this special occasion! Dad: I'm turning this off. Bye! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Music